Meter bars are common in various types of fluid distribution systems, most notably, natural gas and other manufactured gas distribution systems. In the usual case, the bar is disposed generally horizontally and supports a meter which meters the flow of the fluid through the system. In the usual case, the meter bar will have an inlet end and an outlet end and both have conduits internal to the bar itself. At the inlet end, one port for the conduit will be connected to the fluid supply and the other connected to the inlet side of the meter. At the outlet end of the bar, the outlet of the meter will be connected to one of the ports and the other port at the outlet end will be connected to the system that distributes the fluid to a point of use, typically within a structure or the like.
While conventional meter bars work well for their intended purpose, they are not without their points of potential weaknesses. With reference to FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional prior art construction, a typical meter bar includes a central section 10 which is adapted to be disposed horizontally to mount a meter. At one end of the central section 10 is an inlet section 12 while at the opposite end of the central section, is an outlet section, generally designated 14. The inlet section includes an internal conduit 16 which curves approximately 90° within the inlet section 12 from a first, internally threaded port 18 to a second, internally threaded port 20. The port 18 is intended to be connected to a supply of the fluid whose flow is to be measured while the port 20 includes a so-called tailpiece 22 which is threaded into the port 20, and which in turn includes a nut 24 and a gasket 26 by which the inlet side of a meter, such as a gas meter, can be mounted to the bar.
The outlet section also includes a 90° conduit 28 terminating in threaded ports 30 and 32. The threaded port 30 is adapted to be connected to the part of the distribution system that distributes the fluid to points of use while the threaded port 32 receives a second tailpiece 22 including a nut 24 and a gasket 26 for mounting the outlet side of the meter (not shown).
Those familiar with gas distribution systems will recognize that not infrequently, supply pipes are vertically oriented and thus require an elbow and a section of pipe or nipple to extend between the elbow and the port 18. As a consequence, several potential points of leakage are present. There are two potential points of leakage at the elbow, one on the upstream end and one on the downstream end. There is a further potential point of leakage where the pipe or nipple interfaces with the port 18.
Furthermore, the use of tailpieces such as the tailpieces 22 which must be threaded into the ports 20 and 32 create additional potential leakage points at those ports as well.
Needless to say, when a combustible material such as natural gas or other manufactured gas is being metered, leakage creates a hazard, particularly if the meter bar with the meter mounted thereon is located indoors or within a structure that minimizes the possibility of dissipation of any small leakage to the ambient.
Furthermore, in some situations, connections to the upstream side of the inlet conduit 16 or the downstream side of the outlet conduit 28 may be made difficult by spacial limitations. Consequently, there is also a need in meter bars for an adaptor or connector for connecting the same into a fluid distribution system in confined spaces and in a reliable way.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems.